


A Day in the Life

by Youkoartemis



Series: Zosan Zombie AU [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, In which there is both cute fluff and also angst!, M/M, Nakamaship, Zombie Zoro, Zombie Zoro is very sweet, Zosan is there, and WAY more perceptive than most would think, and very simple, but largely implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkoartemis/pseuds/Youkoartemis
Summary: Bright out. Bad hunt time. Hungry, but not hunt time.So what do?Oh! Bright time means nakama awake!Zoro could check on nakama!Make sure nakama safe. Make sure nakama healthy.Find nakama.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Series: Zosan Zombie AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072625
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	A Day in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> A story from Zoro's POV! He's a good, simple, loyal boy. His POV's pretty choppy and far from grammatically correct, but I hope you all enjoy anyway!
> 
> No trigger warnings apply, since there's only a bit of cursing (because Sanji exists).
> 
> It's probably best to read ["Even In Death"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297065) first, for the broader context of the series. A fair bit won't make sense without it.

Bright.

It was bright.

Zoro glared at light.

Too bright.

Angry.

"Marimo, stop growling at the sun." Curly said.

Zoro glanced back as Curly patted his back. He huffed at Curly. Curly didn't get it. Sun bad. Too bright. Hurt eyes.

Curly and other… what word used? Nakama? Yes, nakama.

Curly and other nakama liked lights. Traveled during bright times.

Zoro didn't get it. Too bright bad hunt time, but nakama say good hunt time? Bah. Nakama crazy.

 _Zoro's_ crazy nakama, though.

-

Curly moving. Going?

Follow.

-

Curly cooking. Happy Curly. Humming. Zoro didn't know what, but pretty sound.

Nice. Good.

Zoro approached to sniff what Curly was doing, but Curly waved hand.

"Not done yet, marimo. Back off." Curly said, voice low. A warning.

Zoro huffed, and sat. He just wanted to see and smell. Not to eat.

...Hungry.

Restless.

Want meat.

Meat all around, but all this meat nakama.

Nakama not for eating.

No eating nakama.

Bad.

But HUNGRY.

Grumble.

Curly cooking smell good. Tasty.

Not tasty in mouth. Dust.

Curly food good, but Zoro can't taste. _Angry._

Miss Curly food. Better than meat, but not anymore.

Stupid zombie being.

Stupid bad tongue bud tastes.

**_Stupid._ **

-

A dish!

Food?

"Here, marimo." Curly said, handing it to Zoro, "Raw meat for the picky moss."

Curly was laughing, but Zoro didn't care because food! Meat food! Animal meat, but still meat!

Zoro ate.

Better. Still _hungry,_ but better.

Easier shove down.

Easier ignore.

Curly rubs face with cloth.

Blech. Damp. Wet. Soapy.

"Hold still, ya damn moss." Curly grumbled, one hand holding Zoro's hair.

Do not want!

"Stop your whining, it's just some soapy water!" Brought to sink, more scrubbing, on hands now.

Finally free!

Run!

"Oh for fuck's sake." Curly muttered - not angry - as Zoro bounded out door.

Freedom!!

...Now what?

Zoro sat, thinking.

Bright out. Bad hunt time. Hungry, but not hunt time.

So what do?

Oh! Bright time means nakama awake!

Zoro could check on nakama!

Make sure nakama safe. Make sure nakama healthy.

Find nakama.

Usopp in Usopp spot.

"Oh! Hey Zoro!" Usopp greeted, smiling and waving, "What brings you here?"

"Check." Zoro said, leaning closer.

"Just checking up on me?"

Zoro made noise of agreement.

"That's cool. I'm just working on some stuff for next time we go out!" Usopp said many words, but Zoro didn't understand any of them.

Important thing: Usopp safe. Healthy. Happy.

Good.

Bump Usopp with head, then find next.

Found Witch in paper room. Smell of paper. Smell of ink.

Zoro sneezed.

"Oh! Zoro!" Witch said, surprised, "Checking up on me?"

Grunt agreement, wander closer.

Look at papers. Squint.

Lines. Squiggly. Wavy. Straight.

Very many lines. Too many lines. Zoro's eye crossed.

Look at Witch. Tilt head. Questioning sound.

"Oh, these? Just some maps of the area. I'm plotting the best route to get what we need on our next run." Witch answered, motioning to papers.

Zoro didn't know how squiggly lines could help with that, but it sounded important, and she was safe, healthy, happy, so best leave her to it.

Affectionate shoulder bump. Find next nakama.

Franky by wall. Franky loud.

"Oh hey bro!" Franky greeted, loudly, "Doin' your rounds?"

Zoro was not going in rounds. Zoro was going in lines. Franky weird. Safe though. Healthy. Happy.

Good.

"You don't gotta worry about me, bro! I'm doing SUUUUPEEEEERRRRRR!! Just lookin' over the walls for weak spots an' plannin' defenses!"

Planning fences? Zoro supposed that was important. He wished Franky was less loud, though.

Shoulder bump. Find next nakama.

Chopper in bad smell room. Too white. Too bright. Chopper room.

"Zoro!!" Chopper greeted, beaming, "Doing alright? You're not hurt, are you??"

Little Chopper fuss. Zoro didn't mind. Let happen.

"Fine. No hurt." Zoro said, warm at nakama care.

"Just visiting?"

Zoro grunted agreement, headbutting Chopper.

Chopper giggled and squirmed.

"Your affection doesn't make me happy, you bastard~~!" He sqeaked, clapping, happy.

Cute.

Chopper cute.

Another headbump. Nuzzle. Very cute and small. Safe. Healthy. Happy.

Good.

"Zoro _please!_ I gotta keep going over my supplies to see what I'll need more of!" Chopper giggled, pushing at Zoro with tiny hands.

Supplies? Sounded important. One final headbump then find next.

Other paper room.

Two nakama! Robin. Jinbe.

"Oh, hello Zoro." Robin greeted, calm, soothing. Small smile, "Are you here to read a book?"

Devil woman. Knows Zoro can't read.

Flat look.

"Fufufu, I'm just teasing you." She said, smiling wider.

Zoro huffed at her, frowning.

"Checking on us, Zoro-kun?" Jinbe asked. Old voice. Calm. Wise.

Nod. Yes.

"We are well, thank you for your concern." Jinbe said, smiling.

Look at Jinbe. Look at Robin. Both safe. Healthy. Happy.

Good good.

Friendly bump both, then find next nakama.

Sounds. Music sounds.

Music sounds mean Brook. Follow sounds, find Brook.

"Yohohohoho! Come to enjoy the music, Zoro-san?" Brook asked, cheery.

Brook always lively. Fun. Nice music sounds.

Zoro sat. Listened. Good sounds. Fun, light, happy. Made Zoro feel warm inside.

Brook making music. Brook safe. Healthy. Happy.

Good.

Shoulder bump. Get a "Yohohoho!" Go find last nakama.

Found.

Captain up high. Watch over camp.

"Oh hey Zoro!!" Captain greeted, bright grin happy sunshine, "You found me!!"

Yes. Zoro found.

Bump Captain with shoulder.

"Shishishishi!" Captain giggled, "Is Zoro bored?"

Not really.

"We should play a game, Zoro!"

Game? What game? Why?

"C'mon!" Captain leapt off roof. Zoro choked. Followed. Stupid Captain!! Doing stupid things!! Stupid stupid stupid!!!

"Yay! You kept up! C'mon!" Captain ran off.

Follow! Keep Captain out of trouble!!

Captain led Zoro to rooms. Nakama sleep places.

Why here?

Captain went in Captain room, then back.

Captain holding… ball? Yes, ball. Why was Captain holding a ball?

Captain swung arm around, then threw ball.

"FETCH!!" He called out, loud and happy.

Zoro watched ball fly far and land. Zoro blinked.

What now?

"Zoro!!!! Fetch!!!!" Captain repeated, insistent.

Oh, _Zoro_ was meant to fetch? Fetch what?

Zoro looked to Captain. What Zoro fetch?

"The _ball,_ Zoro!!"

What about the ball?

"Go get it!!"

Get _what?!_ What was Zoro supposed to get?!

"SANJIIIIIII!!! ZORO WON'T PLAY FETCH WITH ME!!!!" Captain shouted.

"HE'S NOT A DAMN DOG, YOU DUMBASS!" Curly?

Zoro heard Curly!

Curly Curly Curly!!

Find Curly!!!

Found Curly!!!!

Nuzzle. Close! Curly safe healthy happy good!!!

Hands pet hair. Good yes.

Curly laugh. _Good yes._

"Already forgiven me for scrubbing you down earlier, huh?" Curly laughed with another pat of Zoro's head.

Zoro had no idea what Curly was talking about! Zoro was just happy he found all nakama! All safe, healthy, happy! Very, very good!

-

Dark out.

Nakama sleep.

Zoro awake. Hunt hours.

Curly not sleep. Where Curly?

Find Curly.

Zoro smelled smoke. Cigarette? Yes, cigarette. Where cigarette smoke, find Curly.

Zoro followed smell, found Curly.

Curly alone. Looking up at sky.

Zoro looked up. Lights. Many. Tiny. Far. Pretty.

Not as pretty as Curly.

Look back at Curly.

Curly face sad.

Why Curly sad?

Approach. Press against Curly's side. Tilt head, wait.

Curly jumped. Nearly dropped cigarette.

Eyes wide when looked at Zoro, then calm. Still sad.

Drawn out concerned sound.

Curly smiled, but fake. Zoro's not stupid. Goodnice pats won't distract Zoro from Curly being sad.

"You don't need to worry, marimo. I'm just-"

"-Sad." Zoro said, serious.

Fake smile wobbled. Looked hurt looking at Zoro.

...Oh.

Zoro knows why Curly sad.

"...Yeah. I just-"

"-Miss me."

Curly stopped talking. Stopped fake smiling.

Zoro knows he's right. Zoro's not stupid.

"I'm not the same. I know." Zoro said, "I try, but not easy."

It was hard. So, _so_ hard.

Curly's lower lip wobbled. Eyes wet shiny. Giving softgood pets to Zoro's hair. Hands shaking.

"I know, marimo. It's not your fault." Curly said, voice wobbly.

Zoro was making Curly sad. It hurt. He didn't want to make Curly sad!

"I'll try harder." He said, firm. He'd do better! Then Curly wouldn't be sad, right?

...Right?

Curly made a sadhurt sound and pulled Zoro close. Pressed face into Zoro's neck. Damp. Wet.

Crying?

Zoro made Curly _cry?_

Pain.

_Bad._

Badbadbad _badbadbad_ ** _bad-_ **

"You're _already_ doing great, marimo." Curly said - Curly meant it. Zoro could tell - "Just- just stay with me, okay?"

Would that make Curly happy?

Zoro could do that.

Zoro would do that anyway.

 _"Always."_ Zoro promised, nodding against Curly's neck.

He'd keep promise.

Always.

No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I ended up writing something for the Zombie Zoro AU instead of furthering Hellbound Heart, but I figure that's okay! Banged this all out in a single sitting, and I'm pretty happy with it! Hope you all enjoyed! =D


End file.
